Telling Belle
by OnceUponAddicted
Summary: Belle gets told by Ruby that she's in love with her. No further scenes, short and sweet.


**My first Once Upon a Time peice and it's Red Beauty, not sure if this is good but whatever. **

Belle turned round the corner of the library to leave when she saw a nervous Ruby standing there.

"Hey Ruby, what are you doing here?"

"Belle, I…follow me"

Belle saw her friend's nervous expression and felt worried. Ruby was never nervous. She wasn't even nervous when she went to go and kill herself, this means bad.

"Ruby, why do I have to follow you?"

"Please, just follow."

Belle followed Ruby to the car outside and got in. Ruby started the car and drove towards the outskirts of town.

"Ruby, where are we going? Did something terrible happen? DID SOMEONE CROSS THE BORDER? Ruby you're making me nervous! Please say something!"

"I…I…wait, please."

Belle saw the pleading in Ruby's eyes and knew she would have to wait if she wanted to know. Ruby was getting more nervous every second and Belle could tell. She kept swapping hands to wipe the sweat off on her jeans. She kept gulping and her breathing was faster than normal. If she had Ruby's hearing she would probably hear her heart beat faster too.

After driving for ten minutes in silence, Ruby stopped the car in the middle of the forest, about 100 metres away from the border. Belle got out as she saw lights a couple of hundred meters away, back in the direction of town.

"They're not town lights, what are they?"

Ruby just grabbed Belle's hand and pulled her towards them. As Belle got nearer, she could hear faint music and see some people she didn't know.

When they reached it, she recognised some of them from being in the diner and they were singing quietly. She looked at the floor and saw rose petals all of it. There were candles all round the trees and floor. Ruby stood her at an edge of the circle and let go of her hand. Belle instantly missed the feeling and watched Ruby stand the other side. She picked up some pieces of A3 paper and in neat writing she showed the first page.

_Belle, on the 21__st__ of October 2012, you walked into the diner for the first time._

Ruby turned to the next one shaking.

_Your hair smelt of roses and you ordered 4 iced teas._

And the next one.

_You became my best friend and I was just wondering…_

Belle felt tears in the brim of her eyes and wiped it away. She was grinning and couldn't stop it.

…_if you wanted to be more than that because, Belle…_

…_I need you more than a child needs it's mother…_

…_I want you more than the wolf wants to run…_

…_and I love you more than you could ever know._

_If you could do the honour of being in love with me…_

…_I would be your protector…_

…_I would be your best friend…_

…_but most importantly…_

_…I would love you enough to do anything for you, forever and ever and ever until my love has stretched so far it couldn't stretch anymore…_

_…and even then, I would stretch it further…_

_…so please do me the honour of checking the 'yes, I love you' line on the next slide…_

_…Yes_ No_ Only if you say it out loud first_ …_

Belle was crying by about slide four and Ruby was also crying and was still shaking. She held out a pen and Belle walked over to her. She ticked a box and Ruby looked at it.

Ruby smiled and looked Belle in the eyes, "I love you Belle".

Ruby leant in and kissed Belle better than she'd ever been kissed before and they got deeper and deeper until

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Belle woke up and looked at her clock. It had been a dream that hadn't ended, and god she wanted it to finish.

Belle got up and made her bed. She then heard music behind the door and she opened it. Behind was Ruby holding a bunch of roses. Ruby was tearing up and she cleared her throat. All around her were more roses and she was holding her music-playing phone. She was about to talk when Belle leant in and kissed Ruby. She pulled back to see Ruby crying and smiling, so was she.

"You could have at least let me do the speech, I spent ages on it."

"You didn't need to. I've been in love with you since I met you."

"Hey, you stole one of my lines!" Ruby said laughing and let Belle wipe away her tears.

They both laughed before Ruby leant in to kiss Belle again. They got deeper and deeper and deeper until Ruby pulled back.

"I love you Belle and I always will until my love can't stretch further, and even then, I'll make it stretch further."

They went into Belle's bedroom and closed the door.

**Thank you to SailorMars009 and apple182 for being the first to review and favourite...**

**Please say if you wanted me to do more or anything because i'm not sure wheter to do more Red Beauty or Once Upon a Time stuff...**


End file.
